Paris
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick and Jackie go to Paris and Nick runs into a familiar face. Find out who it is! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

I'd like to thank Huntress79 for this idea!

Paris

"I can't believe we are actually going to Paris." Jackie said excitedly as they waited to board their plane.

"I know, I just wish we didn't have to work while I was there." Nick answered.

"Yeah that's too bad but at least we'll have a little time to explore." Jackie told him.

Nick was going to an entomology conference from Tuesday to Friday, which meant they were leaving on a Monday so Nick would make it there for the start of his conference on Tuesday.

Jackie had Thursday and Friday off because the school where she taught had a four day weekend, so Jackie took the opportunity to accompany Nick to Paris, since she would only have to miss three days of work.

After several connecting flights and a very long day they arrived in Paris.

Jackie had never seen such a beautiful place, the Vegas lights didn't even compare to Paris.

After getting checked into their hotel they went out to dinner at a very nice French restaurant.

Nick had to be up early the next morning for his conference so after dinner they went back to their hotel and went to bed.

The next morning Nick got up early and left for the conference. Jackie didn't want to go to the conference and she didn't feel comfortable enough to explore Paris by herself so she decided that she would spend the day at the hotel spa and then soak up the sun, reading a book by the beautiful pool.

Nick arrived at the conference, he had just sat down to listen to a lecture about the different ways insects can assist investigators in solving crimes when he heard someone say his name.

"Grissom?" Nick said when he turned around and saw his mentor standing there.

"Hey there Nicky." He said as he shook his hand.

"Hi, long time no see." Nick told him.

"I know, it's been a while." Grissom agreed.

"Too long." Nick replied.

Grissom shook his head in agreement.

"So I heard you're the new bug man at the lab." Grissom said.

"Yeah, I'm nowhere near as knowledgeable as you are though."

"You'll get there." Grissom told him.

"I hope so." Nick replied.

"So how are you and Jackie doing?" Grissom asked.

"We're great, she's in Paris with me, but for some unknown reason she didn't want to come to the conference with me." Nick said with a grin.

"I wonder why not." Grissom said completely serious, as if he couldn't imagine why anyone wouldn't want to learn about bugs.

Nick chuckled to himself, sometimes Grissom just didn't understand things.

"So how are your kids?" Grissom asked.

"They are doing well, they sure keep Jackie and I on our toes that's for sure." Nick said with a proud smile.

"That's good." Grissom said.

"How have you been?"

"I've been good, it's been a little rough since Sara and I got a divorce though."

"Yeah I was sorry to hear about that Gris. If I may ask, what happened between you two?"

"Oh I'm just not good at being in a relationship. It's not as if I didn't love Sara, I did love her, and I still do, but I just wasn't a good husband, I just don't know how to communicate with people, and even as comfortable as I am with Sara I still couldn't open up to her and it wasn't fair to her to have to live with a husband who just didn't know how to be a good husband, she deserves someone much better. I know getting a divorce hurt her deeply and I hated doing that to her but I know that in the long run she will be better off."

Nick felt sorry for Grissom, he could tell that he really did love Sara and truly just wanted the best for her.

"How is Sara doing?" Grissom asked.

"She's doing well, she seems kind of lonely though." Nick said.

"I haven't talked to her in a while." Grissom said.

"You should call her." Nick advised.

"I will, I just thought it would be a good idea to let some time pass before I do."

Nick nodded.

"Nick, you and Jackie have such a great marriage, or you seem to at least, how do you two do it? What keeps you guys so connected?"

Nick was somewhat surprised that Grissom was asking him relationship advice, Nick was so used to going to Grissom for advice on one thing or another, it seemed weird to have it the other way around.

"Well, we always talk out our differences, we never go to bed angry. We always try to be supportive of one another, we are each other's rocks, but honestly I think the main reason our marriage works so well is we always make each other laugh, no matter what we are doing together we seem to ne laughing and having fun together, we genuinely love being with each other."

"That's good Nicky."

"Listen Gris, it's none of my business but I don't believe it's too late to make things work between you and Sara."

"Unfortunately you might be wrong on that Nicky."

"You never know, I could be right. I really think she misses you, and you just said you miss her, but more importantly you just told me you still love her. If you try to make things work, what's the worst that can happen? If it doesn't work out you're in no worse position then you're in now."

"That's true, I'll think about it."

"Good." Nick told him.

The lecture got underway so the men had to quit talking.

After the lecture Nick, Jackie, and Grissom all went out to dinner together.

The week went by fast and before Grissom knew it, it was the last night of the conference. He sat in his hotel room alone and lonely. He thought about what Nick had said to him a few days before.

"I'll go for it." He said out loud before he picked up his cell phone.

He dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" a cheerful voice answered.

"Sara, it's Grissom, we need to talk."

The End!


End file.
